La première fois
by Alfa
Summary: Oui Ron, le jour ou tu as abusé de moi, j’ai perdu mon innocence, mon espoir en l’amour...
1. La première fois

_**°**_

_**# La première fois #**_

_**°**_

La première fois. On imagine des caresses, de l'amour dans l'air, des râles de plaisir, une délicatesse un peu bestiale, un assouvissement de fantasme, n'importe quoi sauf Ca.

Sauf cette violence dans le regard, sauf cette phrase qui résonne encore deux ans plus tard :

- _Après tout t'as l'habitude non ?_

On pense que dire que l'on n'est pas prête, que dire non suffit. Mais murmurer ou crier un mot n'est pas suffisant. On a beau savoir dire non, ça ne nous préserve pas. Alors on serre les poings en essayant de croire que ça va passer, qu'on l'aime suffisamment, qu'après tout un jour il fallait bien que ça arrive.

Et puis au bout d'un moment c'est fini. Les larmes coulent sur les joues, silencieusement.

Les tremblements commencent, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Tu pleures, tu as mal mais ce n'est pas le mal physique le plus difficile à accepter, celui là passe vite. Mais il reste l'angoisse, déchirante, cette peur que ça recommence, encore, encore, et encore.

On te prends dans les bras, on te parle tout bas :

- _Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu avais l'habitude. Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ?_

Et tu pleures encore. Quelque chose en toi est cassé, sans espoir d'être réparé.

- _Je n'ai rien entendu. Est-tu sûre de l'avoir dit ?_

__

- _J'attendrais que tu sois prête._

Mais les phrases ne sont que mensonges, la tristesse n'est qu'une façade. Et semaines après semaines ça recommence. Tu pleures, expliques, tempête. Mais rien n'y fait. Il y a toujours cette phrase, _j'attendrais_ qui résonne entre vous. Et la constatation flagrante.

C'est trop tard.

Petit à petit la douleur s'éloigne, tu penses qu'elle ne reviendras pas. Tu penses que l'amour c'est ça. Se sacrifier pour la personne qu'on aime même si ce qu'elle nous fait ne nous plaît pas.

Mais tu as mal lorsque ses mains se posent sur ton corps. Tu n'as plus son empreinte sur ton corps. Tout te révulse. Tu veux oublier ce que tu es. Les douches sont longues mais ne suffisent pas. Parfois tuer resterait la seule solution pour te remettre.

Officiellement tout va très bien.

Officieusement vous ne vous comprenez plus.

Tu ne vis plus, tu ne dors plus, tu n'espères plus.

Tu reste dans ton rêve. Ce rêve ou les gens bien existent et ou tu es heureuse.

C'est un rêve. Un si joli et inutile rêve.

L'étouffement te saisi, de plus en plus souvent. Tu refuses ses gestes, ses baisers, ses cadeaux. Tu refuses sa présence, tu vas à reculons aux rendez-vous.

Tu pleures souvent, presque tous les soirs.

Le voir te saoûle, lui téléphoner aussi.

Pour une fois tes études semblent bien plus fascinantes.

Bien plus intéressantes.

Toi qui ne t'y intéressais plus.

_- On ne pourra pas se voir. J'ai trop de travail._

__

_- Nan je sais pas, peut être samedi soir ou dimanche matin._

Peut être jamais.

Et puis l'été arrive. Les vacances, la douleur. L'ignorance. La haine que tu ressent à sentir son corps près du tien. Tu rejettes tout.

Tout.

Et finalement septembre arrive.

Le bonheur de revenir en cours. De revoir les amis. Ceux qui te semblaient il y a peu si insignifiants.

Tu revois du monde, sort, passe ton temps à écrire des lettres. Le week end des mails quand dans ta chambre moldue, tu passes le temps en écoutant de la musique. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, le son à fond dans l'espoir vain de te noyer, de ne plus penser à rien.

Tout est fini.

Et cette phrase sur cette lettre.

- _Tu as joué la comédie pendant toute notre relation_

Personne ne peut l'effacer de ton âme. C'est inscrit.

Tu pensais que tu pouvais avoir confiance, que cette fois, cette unique fois, tu ne serais pas trahie. Pourtant tu l'as été. Tu te sentais nulle avant. Maintenant tu te sens sale. Toi le chat qui ne voulait te laisser apprivoiser par personne, tu te sens bafouée dans tout ce que tu es.

Bafouée dans ta chair, dans ton sang.

Et les pleurs ne t'apportent plus ni réconfort ni calme.

Et les coups que tu donnes dans ton sac aucun soulagement.

Il faut que tu affrontes la vérité.

L'amour n'est pas forcer les gens. L'amour ce n'est pas omettre la volonté et les désirs de l'autre.

L'amour c'est la complétude. L'acte charnel n'est pas simplement fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe en espérant que ce soit la dernière fois que l'on force le passage ainsi.

Mais ça ne suffit pas.

Penser ainsi ne suffit pas pour que tu te sentes moins sale.

Penser ainsi ne te rends pas plus forte. Penser ainsi te rends juste, la parcelle d'humanité que tu avais enfermée au fond de toi pour survivre.

Maintenant il faut que tu trouves la force de redevenir celle que tu étais avant.

Il faut que tu deviennes, ce que tu es au fond de toi.

Une fille blessée

Il faut toujours avancer. Et croire que demain, peut être, avec de la chance, tu trouveras le bon.

Il faut que tu restes aux yeux des autres, aux yeux de ta famille ce que tu as toujours été. Une fille forte. Même si pour ça tu dois leur mentir, leur cacher cette haine quand tu entends son prénom, leur cacher pourquoi tu ne veux plus voir son visage ou n'importe quelle partie de son corps dans cette maison. Leur cacher pourquoi tu te sens si sale. Terriblement sale.

Parce que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Parce que tu as toujours été seule. Parce que finalement, c'est peut être mieux comme ça.

* * *

**C**'est pourquoi ce jour là, j'ai décidée que tout était fini. 

J'ai décidé qu'espérer un changement ne m'avancerai à rien. Que jamais rien ne changerait. Qu'on ne s'était jamais compris et qu'on ne se comprendrait jamais. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à sauver. Voilà deux ans que tout était mort. Voilà deux ans que je m'accrochais à un souvenir qui ne m'apportait rien.

On voudrait qu'il n'y ait jamais eut de début pour qu'il n'y ait jamais de fin. J'ai perdu deux ans et demi de ma vie. J'ai perdu une parcelle de moi qui voulait croire que les gens, pouvaient aimer véritablement.

Oui Ron, le jour ou tu as abusé de moi, j'ai perdu mon innocence, mon espoir en l'amour.

Pourtant bêtement, je le cherche encore.

C'était il y a trois mois.

Et je recommence enfin à rire… avec mon cœur.

_**¤**_

Hermione Granger 

_**¤**_

_Il y aura une suite…_

_Alfa_


	2. Pourquoi je suis partie

_**Merci infiniment à Soleil du matin. Je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux rewiews mais il est important que vous sachiez à quel point vous m'avez touché. Je ne répondrais pas à la question ce qui laisse supposer la réponse. Je suis heureuse que vous me trouviez mature, alors que je ne le suis pas tant que ça ! Merci.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**¤**_

Pourquoi je suis partie 

_**¤**_

Je ne sais pas véritablement ce qui m'a décidé à te laisser. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'en ai pleuré pendant des heures.

J'ai mis pas mal de temps à réaliser ce qui entre nous n'allait pas. Je me voilais la face en espérant qu'un jour je serais capable d'accepter que tu n'étais pas fait pour moi. Que ce n'étais pas à toi que je pensais quand tu m'embrassais. Que ce n'étais pas toi que je voulais pour me protéger et me soutenir.

J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Ou plutôt, j'ai mis du temps à reconnaître que je l'avais toujours su.

Notre relation m'avait parue naturelle. Quoi de plus logique que de se mettre avec celui qui connaît tout de nous. Nos peines, nos joies, nos envies.

Mais il ne connaissait de moi que ce qu'il voulait voir. Il acceptait que je sois une fille intelligente sans comprendre pourquoi je voulais gaspiller ce talent pour un métier aussi futile qu'Assistance de communication auprès des créatures magiques. Il pensait que j'aurais du finir médicomage ou bien auror ou langue de plomb. Un métier de caractère, de force, d'intelligence. Un métier comme moi.

Il n'a jamais admis que ce que je voulais ce n'étais pas une vie d'argent avec du pognon à ne pas savoir quoi en faire, avec des responsabilités pesantes, avec des choix à faire pour que tout aille mieux.

Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi je réfrénait cet orgueil en moi, celui qui me disait souvent, tu es née pour diriger, tu aimes ça, alors fais le. Il n'a jamais accepté que je ne veuille pas juste devenir sa femme ni être dans son ombre comme une épouse dévouée. Il n'a jamais toléré que je veuille m'éloigner pour mes études ou mon travail parce que j'en avais besoin. Parce que je ne me sentais attachée à rien. Parce que j'étais libre dans ma tête.

Il ne me croyait pas quand je disais que la vie n'est belle que parce qu'elle est éphémère et qu'être libre est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse avoir. Pour lui, je lui appartenais, simplement. Il jugeait que j'étais à lui, une joli poupée intelligente qui comprenais tout, qui était là quand il fallait pour le soutenir. Une poupée forte qui ne pleurais jamais, qui ne pensait jamais qu'elle pouvait partir, s'enfuir, se libérer de tout ce poids sur ses épaules.

Quand je pleurais, il disait juste, _ça va aller_.

Et tu sais, **je te détestais vraiment** dans ces moments là.

C'est une phrase stupide.

Quand mon père est tombé malade et que son cancer s'est déclaré ça lui a parut futile. Après tout, tout pouvait tellement se régler vite avec les sorts. Mais mon père était allergique aux sorts de guérison des sorciers. Et le traitement l'avait beaucoup affaiblit. Entré dans un hôpital moldu il a été soigné longuement, a perdu ses cheveux et des kilos.

Mais le pire, c'était encore de le voir sur le lit, me regardant en souriant et nous disant à ma mère et moi de ne pas nous inquiéter.

- Bientôt tout ira mieux.

Les soirées étaient longues à la maison. Mère n'a jamais été très causante sur ses sentiments envers papa. Et moi je ne pouvait pas pleurer. Si je l'avais fait alors, qui aurait soutenu ma mère et mon frère ?

Je rentrais dès que je pouvait, passait mon week end à faire le ménage, à repasser, à rendre la vie de mon père plus facile. Mais il pleurait quand même, lorsque personne ne le regardait.

Il se sentait tellement inutile.

Et puis au fur et à mesure des semaines, il a reprit un peu de poil de la bête comme on dit. Il vomissait quasiment tout ce qu'il avalé à cause de la chimio mais il disait que ça irait mieux, que le traitement faisait son effet.

Les rares fois ou j'ai craqué dans les bras de Ron, il continuait de me dire, _Ca va aller._

Stupidement

Inutilement

_**Dieu, que je t'ai détesté.**_

Que je haïssais ce regard vide qui ne pensait qu'à m'embrasser. Que je vomissais ces caresses destinées uniquement à assouvir cette envie qu'il avait. Que j'exécrais chacun des gestes qu'il faisait soi disant pour me consoler, en vérité pour son égoïsme propre.

J'abhorrais qu'il n'entende pas mes mots, qu'il n'entende pas la douleur de mon cœur qui battais là, tout contre le sien.

Je maudissait son être tout entier.

Mais il n'entendait toujours pas le non que je lui donnais pour qu'il cesse, enfin de me toucher.

Pourtant même si ma voix lui paraissait insignifiante, comment ne pas comprendre les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues sans cesse, quand il était près de moi ? Comment refuser de voir que je ne riais plus, que je n'avais plus de contact avec mes amis ? Comment ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer que mon rire sonnait faux, que mes sourires étaient artificiels, que sa présence m'insupportait ?

Pourquoi vouloir m'éloigner des gens de ma famille ? De ceux qui comptaient pour moi, qui comptaient tellement plus – je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui – tellement plus que lui ?

Quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble, j'avais besoin de croire à quelque chose. J'avais besoin de penser que je n'étais pas celle que j'étais à ce moment là. Que je n'avais pas joué avec les sentiments de Victor, que j'avais juste était sincère et que je n'avais pas vu à quel point il m'aimait.

J'avais besoin qu'on me dise que j'étais belle, que je n'étais pas une salope, que c'était moi qui souffrais le plus de la situation.

Mais c'était un leurre. Je me mentais à moi-même.

Bien sûr je l'ai fait souffrir, plus que de raison. Oui je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui. Mais je sais que c'est mieux ainsi. Maintenant il est heureux, même si il souffre, même si je ne suis plus à ses côtés, même si il me manque atrocement.

Je sais que jamais plus je ne retrouverais une amitié comme j'avais avec lui. J'ai joué, et j'ai perdu.

Mais le savoir heureux, est un cadeau bien plus grand que n'importe quoi.

Il reste mon ami, même si pour lui, je ne suis plus rien qu'un nom effacé de sa liste d'amis.

J'aurais peut être aimé qu'entre nous ça se finisse autrement.

Je ne voulais pas passer pour une imbécile devant les autres.

Le jour ou il m'a engueulé ce ne sont pas ses cris qui m'on fait le plus mal. C'est la douleur qui pointait dans ses yeux. Ce sont les larmes qu'il a versé loin de moi, sans que je ne puisse le consoler puisque j'en étais la responsable. Ce sont ses pleurs qu'il m'a caché. J'ai toujours été là pour Victor, même lorsque les autres le prenaient pour un sans cœur, moi je savais quel homme il était vraiment. Je savais tous ces sentiments qui l'agitaient.

Nous aurions sans doute fait un bon couple.

Mais je ne l'aimais pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Et j'en suis désolée.

Je suis pleine de nostalgie d'une époque révolue. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'en parler.

Parce que fermer les yeux ne m'aidera pas à aller de l'avant.

Et parce que je veux vraiment… vraiment être heureuse.

Alors tu sais Victor, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant mais je ne suis pas stupide et je ne suis plus une enfant. Ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais.

Je prierais toute ma vie, pour que tu sois heureux mon ami.

A cette époque, j'ai pensais que m'éloigner de toi était encore le mieux à faire. Alors je me suis éloignée.

Pour tomber encore bien plus bas.

Se mettre avec Ron était sans doute une idée sensée à l'époque.

Pourtant c'était la pire connerie de ma vie.

Pas parce qu'il m'as forcé. Pas pour cette douleur qui brûle à l'intérieur de moi.

Non, parce que je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée dès le départ.

Je n'ai jamais eut le courage d'affronter mes sentiments. Il est tellement plus facile de se voiler la face parce que la vérité nous paraît bien cruelle. Pourtant ce mentir à soi même est bien la façon la plus moche de se respecter non ?

La seule fois ou je suis tombée amoureuse, je n'ai pas eut le courage de l'avouer à la personne concernée. Je pensais qu'il m'attirait uniquement pour ses belles fesses bien fermes, pour son torse musclé, pour son regard rebelle qui brillait.

Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. Probablement qu'il a quelqu'un maintenant qui à su lui parler mieux que moi.

M'en fous, c'était quand même un sex symbol sur pattes !

Je pense que le pire pour moi a été de découvrir à quel point je m'étais trompée sur Ron. J'avais pensé qu'il pourrait m'aider à guérir mes blessures. Seulement il est des blessures que personne ne peut soigner.

Maintenant je suis seule. Cependant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

C'est fou j'ai toujours envie d'oublier ce que je suis. Quand on me parle d'un sujet qui me touche particulièrement, je passe à autre chose, je prie pour que la conversation s'oriente ailleurs.

Je n'aime pas parler de moi. Je n'aime pas ma vie ni ce que je suis. Où plutôt j'aimerai oublier ces choses qui me sont arrivées et qui rendent tristes mes prunelles.

Quand on me dit que je suis jolie, intelligente ou n'importe quoi dans le même style j'ai envie de leur hurler qu'ils mentent.

Comment peuvent ils juger sans savoir ? En quoi suis-je intelligente de m'être laissé faire ? En quoi suis-je belle moi qui ne suis plus rien ? Moi qui ne tient debout que par la force de mon amour propre qui me dit ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas.

En quoi suis-je quelqu'un de bien ? Moi qui suis salie jusqu'à la moelle de mes os et bien plus loin encore ?

Comment peuvent-ils penser que je puisse être ainsi ?

C'est amusant. Les gens dans ma situation pensent toujours que si ils parlent de ce qu'ils ont vécus on les prendra pour des faibles, on les méprisera, on les rejettera.

En fait ce que nous pensons pour les autres est le simple reflet de ce que nous pensons de nous-mêmes. Ce ne sont pas eux qui nous jugent méprisables, c'est nous qui nous jugeons ainsi. Au fond, c'est moi qui me juge sale, indigne d'être aimée de qui que se soit. Pourtant je sais que j'ai des qualités puisque parfois je les trouve.

Mais aussitôt je me sens honteuse. Malade de me trouver ces qualités ces dons là. Parce que le dégoût que j'ai de moi et de ma vie surpasse le potentiel intéressant que je peux avoir.

Bien sûr que certaines personnes me plaisent et j'aimerai partager leurs vies.

Parfois j'aimerai aussi être ce que vulgairement certains appellent une salope. Une fille qui couche juste par ce qu'elle en a envie.

Enfin je n'en ai pas vraiment envie mais j'envie le fait qu'elles en soient capables. Parce que le lendemain elles n'ont aucun mal à se regarder dans la glace alors que moi je tremble à l'idée d'affronter mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je tremble à l'idée d'être véritablement, ce que je pense être.

Je ne l'ai pas quitté sur un coup de tête comme il semble le penser. Je l'ai quitté après une réflexion profonde de plusieurs mois. Enfin, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment penser à le quitter. Je me suis juste levée un jour avec la sensation que ne plus être avec lui serait un soulagement.

Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait un soulagement pour nous deux. Mais c'est un soulagement pour moi. Après plusieurs nuits à pleurer, plusieurs minutes à crier et des heures à frapper, je me suis sentie libérée.

Libérée d'une prison dans laquelle je m'étais seule enfermée, persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne me prend pas sur moi la responsabilité. Car il ne m'a jamais aidé à penser le contraire. Lui qui en soi disant me laissant de l'espace, rétrécissait encore plus mon champ d'action. Interdiction pour moi de voir les autres, puisqu'il fallait que tout mon temps lui soit entièrement consacré. Interdiction de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, de parler de quelqu'un d'autre sans m'attirer de regard hostile.

Interdiction de délirer un peu trop, parce que lui ne comprenait pas mes délires. Et qu'il détestais perdre le contrôle de la situation.

J'ai toujours pris l'habitude d'avoir sur les autres une longueur d'avance. J'aime analyser ce que les gens pensent de moi, décortiquer les phrases, analyser le contenu d'un dialogue, d'une action quelconque.

Et je l'avoue, je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle. J'aime tout gérer. J'ai une intelligence froide qui me permet de garder les pieds sur terre, de ne pas déraper.

Il faut dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait n'a pas vraiment été concluante tu ne trouves pas Ronny ?

Maintenant que j'y réfléchit il ne m'as quasiment pas appelé par mon prénom durant toute notre relation. J'ai lu un jour que prononcer le prénom d'une personne était accepter l'entièreté de la personne. Accepter ce qu'elle est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts et lui prouver par cet acte, que tu l'aimes simplement.

Pour elle.

…

Alors cela signifie qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé entièrement non ?

Il n'a aimé de moi que la partie enfant que je lui montrais, la partie faible que je voulais à tout prix cacher aux autres.

Toutefois lorsqu'il le fallait il était bien capable de l'oublier cette partie là.

En fait il ne prenait de moi que ce qui l'arrangeait pour assouvir ses dessins.

Je suis peut être calculatrice comme la majorité des gens mais je suis capable de faire les choses sans penser à ce qu'il se passera après. Je suis capable de donner sans rien attendre en retour.

Mais je suis incapable de n'accepter qu'une partie d'une personne à qui je tiens.

Quand j'aime, c'est totalement.

Je ne rejette rien. Je ne garde rien. J'accepte.

Mes amis sont ce qu'ils sont. Ils ont des défauts, sûrement, des qualités sans aucun doute. Mais je ne suis pas capable d'en voir une qui surmonte les autres. Je suis au-dessus de ça.

Je les aime et je les prend comme ils sont.

Ca doit être difficile à vivre pour quelqu'un qui se voile la face à son stade à lui.

Sans doute que je paraît étrange à ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de se parler franchement à eux mêmes.

On m'a dit un jour :

- _Il est parfois plus difficile de se regarder en face que de regarder les autres._

Nous sommes toujours les premiers à juger les autres mais nous n'osons pour ainsi dire jamais nous avouer la vérité sur nous mêmes.

Alors je l'avoue je suis partie parce que j'avais honte de moi. Seulement j'ai surtout honte de lui.

Je me demande pourquoi il est encore en vie à sourire alors que moi je ne me regarde plus normalement.

Je me demande pourquoi lui se trouve beau et pourquoi il rit alors que moi je me trouve laide et sans intérêt pour qui que se soit.

Plus que tout. J'aimerai vraiment comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas cette colère qui prend le pas sur ma douleur.

Parce que je te promet si je pouvais te frapper jusqu'à faire gicler tes veines sur le plancher je le ferait Ron.

Toutefois je sais que ça n'enlèverait pas ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

Et puis… je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de pourrir en prison à cause d'un minable comme lui.

Je veux qu'il soit bien clair que je le déteste plus que j'ai put l'aimer puisque je ne l'aimais pas comme il fallait.

Parce que dans un couple il faut faire des concessions mais pas des sacrifices. Quand un est étouffé par l'autre, alors il n'y a plus ni couple ni amour. Seulement un dangereux et malsain jeu auquel il n'y a ni plaisir, ni joie, juste une infinité de nuances de souffrance.

A un certain moment je me dégoûtais tellement que j'ai bien faillit sombrer véritablement.

Mais je l'ai quitté.

Et depuis je respire.

A l'instant même où mon cerveau à dit c'est fini. Je me suis sentie libéré.

Je n'ai pas vu de papillons ni quoi que se soit d'autre.

J'ai juste réussit à sourire sincèrement.

Je pourrais dire que ça fait du bien. Mais rapidement je me suis aperçue que ça ne suffisait pas pour être heureuse. Pour cela, il fallait que je m'avoue ce que je trouvais malsain dans ce que nous avions vécus.

Et j'ai trouvé.

J'ai mis du temps à reconnaître pourquoi j'avais agit ainsi. Pourquoi je m'étais laissée faire moi qui suis si fière d'être libre.

J'ai mis du temps à reconnaître que je pensais que les choses s'amélioreraient. Tout en sachant pertinemment que rien ne progresserait jamais.

Maintenant je l'avoue.

Je suis avec les gens comme je suis. J'ai toujours vécue entourée de gars. Pour moi être dans leurs bras ce n'est pas leurs faire une proposition, c'est juste une position naturelle.

Pour lui c'était une provocation.

Alors je n'ai plus pris personne dans les bras.

Tout commence comme ça.

Tout finit comme ça.

Mais rassures toi quand j'ai pleuré notre séparation, j'étais seule.

Aucun bras n'a entouré mes épaules, aucune accolade ne m'a été donné, aucune parole de réconfort n'a atteint mes oreilles.

Colin a juste posé sur ma joue une de ses mains.

Et dans ces yeux j'ai comprit qu'il savait.

A quel point cette situation m'avait fait souffrir, à quel point cette relation m'avait détruite.

A cet instant précis où nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai su que j'avais eut raison de partir.

Mes regrets se sont évanouis.

_**¤**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**¤**_

_**Alfa**_


	3. Ce que tu as fait de moi

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors déjà bonne année !! Même si ce n'est pas en lisant mes textes que vous risquez de la commencer avec bonne humeur, excusez m'en. Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour la nouvelle année, tout le bonheur du monde !!**_

**_Soleil du matin ta rewiew m'a laissé un sentiment immense et inqualifiable. Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout ce que vous me marquez et qui me donne la force de continuer même si c'est dur. J'aimerai si vous le voulez bien, que vous laissiez votre adresse mail dans la prochaine rewiew, cela me permettrait de vous répondre plus longuement. Merci et_**

**_Bonne lecture !!_**

_**¤**_

_**Ce que tu as fait de moi**_

_**¤**_

Hier, des nouvelles de toi.

Un jour noir de plus sur la liste infinie de mes jours néfastes. Les planètes sont t'elles tellement en opposition dans mes maisons ? Où bien suis-je née sous la mauvaise étoile ?

Il me semblait –apparemment je me suis trompée – avoir été claire quand à ce que je pensais de notre relation et du bien fondé de l'utilité de continuer (inexistante bien entendu). Pourtant il faut croire que non, qu'une fois de plus je n'ai pas été assez nette.

Ou bien est-ce ses oreilles qui ont du mal à se déboucher et qui, par conséquent, bouchon oblige, n'ont pas réussies à entendre ce que je disait ? Je me demande même si ce n'est pas son cerveau qui déraille. Sans doute une connexion entre deux neurones s'est mal faite, peut être il y a t'il eut un court-circuit ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Après tout qu'est-ce qui me dit que ses neurones aient jamais été connectés entre eux ?

C'est vrai je n'ai pas de preuve que tout fonctionne normalement là-bas dedans.

Une fois de plus les mots non pas suffits, ma voix n'a pas portée la voix de la raison jusqu'à son cerveau. Faut croire que le sens du mot raison est inconnu pour lui. Enfin, peut être ne sait-il même pas ce que signifie ce mot ?

A t'il la moindre idée de la rage noire dans laquelle me met chacun des messages que je reçoit de lui ?

Chaque nouvelle donne lieu à un kaléidoscope d'émotions. Un mélange pour lequel aucun nom n'existe. Une subtile pâtisserie au goût douteux composé d'une bonne dose de dégoût, d'une tonne de colère et de haine et d'un soupçon de tristesse et d'indifférence glacée. C'est un cocktail assez étonnant qui suffit à faire monter les larmes.

Je n'ai même pas envie d'expliquer véritablement ce que je ressent même si j'en ai le besoin. Je me demande juste pourquoi il réapparaît toujours dans ma vie quand je pense qu'il en es définitivement sorti ?

Dès que je me sens mieux, que j'arrive à rire et à m'amuser un peu. A oublier qu'il a existé un jour, il revient à l'assaut.

Est-ce un plaisir malsain qu'il ressent à imaginer mon visage ? Ce rappeler à mon existence lui donne t'il une impression de supériorité ? De force cachée ?

Les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit ne sont pas vraiment sages, ni doux, ni même politiquement corrects. Quand il s'agit de lui je met le correct au placard, je le jette sur le sol et je le piétine en riant.

Comment rester polie quand on parle de lui ? Comment éviter de montrer aux autres tout ce qui m'habite ?

Bon sang ! Je ne suis pas assez entraînée pour ce genre de choses.

Ma mère me parle de lui parfois. Me disant qu'il va bien, que l'autre jour il est passé le voir à l'improviste. Et moi j'ai une envie soudaine de surdité passagère. Je n'arrive pas à la virer. J'ai envie de lui jeter à la figure tout ce que je pense de lui, de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il m'a fait, quel mal il a insufflé en moi à force d'être à mes côtés.

J'aurais souvent envie de le tuer, de poser mes mains sur son cou et de serrer jusqu'à ce que son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur devienne bleu et qu'il meurt. Ou bien juste relâcher la pression avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes, histoire que ses yeux se remplissent de peur à l'idée de laisser sa misérable vie entre mes mains. J'ai envie de lui faire subir toutes les tortures qui me viennent à l'esprit, les unes après les autres en m'arrêtant juste le temps qu'il recouvre un peu de force pour supporter les prochaines.

Mais toutes les souffrances que je pourrais lui faire endurer n'égaleront jamais la blessure interne qu'il m'a faite et qui suppure depuis ce jour là.

J'ai mal, j'ai mal et chaque fois que l'on me parle de lui, que l'on prononce son prénom devant moi, c'est un sang invisible qui s'écoule, verdâtre et complètement pourri.

Et personne ne le sait.

Mais comment leur expliquer ?

Comment leur dire la vérité ? Comment affronter ensuite leurs regards ? Leurs caresses de consolation qui ne changeraient rien dans ma vie ? Tous les mots ne m'avanceraient pas, tous les _tu verras ça ira mieux un jour_ ou les _« Ca va aller »_, ne ferai que me donner la nausée.

J'ai envie de tout envoyer valser, de ne plus adresser la parole à toutes les personnes susceptibles de le connaître. Mais je ne peux pas renier ma famille ou quitter mes amis même si j'en aurais bien besoin.

Je ne peux pas, je les aime plus que je ne le hais.

Je ne peux pas, ils me manqueraient.

Et puis si je compte un peu pour eux, je les ferais souffrir. Et j'ai souffert pour tout mes proches. Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : que ce que j'ai vécu ne leur arrive jamais.

Jamais.

C'est un événement qui vous brise suffisamment pour que vous n'ayez plus aucune estime de vous-même mais pas assez pour que vous ne viviez plus.

La timidité pourrait revenir à l'assaut si on la laissait faire. mais je l'emmerde la timidité !! Je fonce tête baissée, j'ouvre les bras à tous ceux qui vont mal. Je parle à tous ceux à qui je n'ai jamais parlé. J'ouvre la porte à ma douleur pour qu'elle s'engouffre, qu'elle fasse le tour de ma personne, qu'elle bouscule mon cœur et emplisse mes poumons. Qu'elle détruise mon foie et mes intestins je m'en moque. Qu'elle empoisonne mon estomac pour que je n'avale plus rien. Qu'elle me fasse vomir tant pis.

Je m'en balance.

Le meilleur antidote à la douleur et de l'accepter. De l'accepter et de la laisser nous dominer pour mieux la diriger. Parce que si je la contrôle, elle finira par passer je le sais.

Alors détruis moi autant que tu veux en me donnant de tes nouvelles Ron. Viendras bien un moment où j'en aurais plus rien à faire. Viendras une seconde où te voir ne me causera plus de désagrément. Viendras un jour où je pourrais lire tes lettres en me disant juste, c'est bien pour toi.

Parce que je le sais un jour tu ne m'importunera plus. Je serais plus forte que toi.

Car je sais qu'il aura toujours ce besoin viscéral d'avoir des nouvelles de moi. Alors que moi je n'en ai plus rien à faire, il aura toujours cette envie de savoir si oui ou non je souffre encore en pensant à lui, en parlant de lui. Moi je ne me demande jamais ce qu'il devient, si ça vie se passe bien. Elle se passerait mal que j'en aurais rien à faire. après tout pourquoi je le plaindrais… ?

Tandis que moi, ses nouvelles me laisseront froides, sa vue n'éveillera plus rien. Je serais juste en présence d'un meuble.

Et je pourrais lui sourire tranquillement en savourant ma victoire.

J'espère que ce jour venu, il souffrira bien.

C'est ma haine envers lui qui me fait survivre actuellement mais un jour, un jour ce sera mon indifférence qui lui fera comprendre, que je vis sans lui.

Et qui me feras comprendre que je peux vivre, sans mon dégoût. Que je suis quelqu'un de bien et que je peux aimée et être aimée sans que ce ne soit malsain.

Que je suis redevenue moi, tout simplement.

Mais souvent quand la colère retombe j'ai envie de lui dire merci. Je sais que ce que j'écrit est paradoxal toutefois c'est la stricte vérité. Tant pis pour ceux qui pensent que je suis dingue et que je raconte n'importe quoi. J'ai envie de remercier la personne qui m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point je gâchais ma vie avec elle même si pour cela elle a dû m'occasionner une souffrance indicible.

Parce que je me suis laissée faire. Parce que je me suis petit à petit laisser sombrer dans une léthargie étrange. Le jour où je me suis aperçue à quel point il me barbait et combien je souhaitais le voir sortir de ma vie. Dieu sait quel temps j'ai mis (je ne blasphème pas).

Mais lorsque j'ai comprit cela, c'est comme si on avait réussit à ouvrir un coffre depuis longtemps fermé. J'ai retrouvé la clef qui permettait à mon esprit de se développer. Et je suis sortie de ma coquille.

Un oiseau casse l'œuf et lisse ses plumes humides en piaillant pour que ses parents viennent le réchauffer.

Moi, ma chaleur a été le soleil enivrant de cet été passé en stage au Brésil. De ce mois de juin étouffant de moiteur. De cette lumière étincelante qui a rendu les rues de Rio si belles à voir. J'ai put apprécié tout ce que je ratais en restant avec lui et combien ma vie était condamnée à rester terne. J'ai vu tout ce que je perdais à me remplir de poussière au creux de ses immondes bras.

Et j'ai changé.

Un petit déclic a provoqué toute une série de bouleversements.

Il ne comprenait pas mon envie de vouloir être sexy ou même juste féminine. C'était une perte de temps pour lui qui disait voir en moi mieux qu'en lui. Alors j'avais arrêté de me maquiller, arrêté de me parfumer, arrêté de mettre du vernis. J'avais mis entre parenthèse ma féminité et mon plaisir de plaire.

Il est revenu en force.

Je suis sortie, j'ai vue des amis. Je suis allée en ville faire les magasins, acheter des fringues pour le plaisir, des talons, j'ai fait des trucs de filles. J'ai à nouveau passé des heures au téléphone à parler de tout et surtout de rien ou pas grand chose, juste partager avec un autre, tous ces moments qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous, qu'à soi. Je voudrais regarder le coucher du soleil avec une personne chère, mais le soleil n'est jamais là quand ils sont près de moi et ils sont loin quand vient la nuit. Mes seuls compagnons restent les cauchemars et cette peur du noir, cette peur nourrissante qui me donne la nourriture qui me permet de subsister. Cette peur qui me fait dire que je suis en vie. Avant j'appréciais tous ces moments uniques, un oiseau qui gazouille sous ma fenêtre, les cloches qui sonnent en avance. Maintenant tous les bruits me font trembler, tous les pas dans la ruelle de mon appartement me font frissonner.

J'ai juste envie de rester là, à la fenêtre à contempler les toits plongés dans la nuit noire. Ici, au dessus de la ville, le temps semble suspendu dans les airs, accroché au fil du vent. Ici tout semble si serein, si calme. Je voudrais pouvoir m'arrêter et ne jamais plus connaître la peur.

Mais elle est là, tapie au fond de moi. Et la solitude relance mon cœur endoloris comme un pacemaker empêche un cardiaque de mourir. Et je quitte mon perchoir improvisé, je referme la porte de mes souvenirs de paix pour replonger dans l'enfer du quotidien, ce quotidien qui me fait mal, ce quotidien qui annihile mes joies et étouffe mes sourires dans un océan de mal être.

Pourrais-je vraiment un jour être complètement heureuse ? Pourrais-je un jour m'abandonner dans les bras alanguis d'un autre en me sentant à ma place, heureuse et sans complexe ? Sans peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Je voudrais le pouvoir. Mais malheureusement on ne peut pas avoir tout ce que l'on souhaite.

Et je tremble toujours en fermant mes bras autour de mon corps glacé que plus rien ne semble réchauffer.

Si ça continue je vais me confondre avec les glaçons.

J'ai peur du noir et du froid. J'ai peur de vos regards qui semblent me fouiller. J'ai peur d'être seule, tellement peur d'être seule…

Je n'ai jamais mâché mes mots mais actuellement, les critiques acerbes quittent ma bouche comme des balles percutant de plein fouet les personnes à qui je les adresse. Bien sûr la majorité du temps je me contrôle mais les gens qui se plaignent pour rien, ceux qui trouvent que leur vie va mal sous prétexte qu'ils sont arrivés en retard au boulot ou que leur patron leur a geulé dessus pour une faute imaginaire me donne la nausée.

Je leur donne mon dégoût et ma culpabilité quand ils veulent à ces imbéciles, qu'ils goûtent donc la saveur de l'horreur mentale avant de se croire malheureux !

Je déteste les gens qui se créaient des problèmes pour exister.

Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi Ronny. Je suis devenue une fille amère. Jalouse du bonheur qu'affichent les autres car il m'est à jamais refusé.

Et je ne le supporte pas.

Tu m'as transformé en loque. Une loque incapable de croire qu'elle peut avoir une chance de refaire sa vie après tout ça, une loque qui doit cacher sa pathétique condition aux membres de sa famille par peur de leur regard, par peur simplement, par orgueil aussi.

Je me déteste tellement.

_**¤**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**¤**_

**_Que vous détestiez ou que vous aimiez, tous les commentaires et critiques (même mauvaises) sont attendues et reçues avec plaisir. Merci_**

**_Alfa_**


	4. Je ne fuirais plus jamais

Salut tout le monde !!! Ca fait quelques semaines maintenant mais me revoilà. Le chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire, je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer les sentiments d'Hermione. Et beaucoup de choses ce sont passées depuis. J'ai finalement réussi.

Merci à tous de votre soutien. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos adresses pour que je vous réponde. Tous vos messages me vont droit au cœur.

_Bonne lecture !!!_

_**¤**_

_**¤ Je ne fuirais plus jamais ¤**_

_**¤**_

Au delà de tout ce que je peux ressentir il y a cette question qui flotte intrigante et ironique. Si elle pouvait, elle sourirait, là, à la limite même de ma conscience : _Quelqu'un peut-il comprendre ce que je ressent ?_

Je sais que le temps que j'ai mis à réaliser peut paraître long, bien plus long que la moyenne. Et j'ai envie de dire à tous ceux qui se demandent comment j'ai put rester si longtemps avec quelqu'un qui me faisait autant de mal, _vous ne pouvez pas comprendre si vous ne l'avez pas vécu._

Pourquoi une femme battue reste t'elle avec son mari même lorsqu'ils n'ont pas d'enfants ? Pourquoi une femme violée ne veut t'elle pas porter plainte ? Je pense que ne peuvent comprendre véritablement que ceux qui sont passés par là. Une femme battue ne reste pas avec son mari par peur des coups. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Oui bien sûr les coups sont une raison, mais ce n'est pas la principale. Elle reste avec par amour.

Elle reste avec parce qu'elle espère toujours qu'un jour tout s'arrêtera, qu'il redeviendra celui qu'il était avant qui riait et la prenait dans les bras, qui était là pour la consoler et discuter avec elle de tout et de rien, qui pouvait la regarder sans parler sans que le silence ne soit gênant pour aucun des partis.

Elle espère et c'est cet espoir qui la fait supporter les coups, les brimades, le regard des autres. Il y a cette honte en elle de se laisser faire et en même temps il y a ce calme flegmatique incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vécus, cet espoir qui nous dit, un jour tout ira mieux.

Le bourreau et la victime. Il n'y a pas vraiment de victime ou de bourreau. Les deux côtés souffrent même si ce n'est pas de la même manière. En gardant cet espoir impossible la femme continue de se faire mal et chaque jour s'enfonce dans la douleur sans trouver de porte de sortie pour revenir vers la lumière. Parce que l'espoir est à la fois le meilleur et le pire sentiment que l'être humain peut être amené à ressentir. C'est celui qui vous tiendra en vie même lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'intérêt à l'être, celui qui vous fera vous battre quand il n'y aura plus de raisons de le faire, celui qui vous fera dire, _demain ça ira_ quand vous êtes au fond du gouffre.

Alors bien sûr je cautionne que ce soit difficile à comprendre. Que je paraisse un peu étrange quand je dis j'ai mis deux ans à réaliser une chose évidente. Pourtant il n'est pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir. Et au jeu de la stupidité, je suis la gagnante toutes catégories confondues sans en tiré de satisfaction.

Il me serait facile de dire que c'est la peur qui m'a fait tenir. Mais ce n'est pas elle. Pas plus que la haine. En fait ça s'est passé comme je l'ai dit : je me suis réveillée un matin en me disant qu'il fallait que tout cela se finisse, que tout n'avait que trop duré, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Le bateau avait depuis longtemps fait naufrage et j'étais la seule à bord à croire qu'il pouvait encore flotter.

Je me suis voilée la face et je sais que c'est difficile à croire que l'on puisse se mentir autant. Pourtant je suis sûre que tout le monde connaît autour de soi un mariage qui ne marche pas depuis des années et qui pourtant n'est pas divorcé.

Il n'y a rien à comprendre là où on ne peut comprendre. Ce que tu ne vis pas, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde tu ne parviendras pas à ressentir exactement ce que la personne ressent, parce que tu ne l'as pas vécu. Et c'est précisément cette différence qui fait que toutes les femmes dans ma situation se sentent seules. Parce qu'elles ne connaissent personne à qui en parler qui ne la jugeront pas même sans le vouloir.

Je pense que beaucoup de monde peut me comprendre au moins partiellement. Mais personne ne peut me dire qu'il sait ce que je ressent. D'abord parce que parfois même moi j'ai du mal à me comprendre et à définir ce que je ressent.

Je sais juste qu'il y a des jours, la majorité, où je me sens bien, où je ris avec mes camarades de classe insouciante et souriante comme si rien n'était arrivé. Et je sais aussi que certains matins me semblent gris malgré tout le soleil qui éclaire la ville, que toute envie de rire disparaît parce que je me souviens. Il y a ces instants de bonheurs quand je rentre le vendredi chez moi avec Colin et ces instants de tristesse quand je me retrouve seule sur le quai, à me demander pourquoi je suis encore là à rire.

Je me demande souvent comme je fais à donne le change à tout le monde. A ma famille et à mes proches. Je me demande franchement ce qui me fait tenir. Et puis je vois ces gens, inquiets quand je ne souris pas, inquiets quand je ne parle pas, quand je ne fais pas ce que je fais habituellement, quand je pleure.

Et je me dis simplement que ce sont eux qui me font tenir. J'ai la chance de les avoir et j'ai la chance qu'ils m'aiment autant que je les aimes. Grâce à eux je peux recommencer à me regarder dans une glace en me trouvant jolie et en pensant que je le mérite.

Ils m'ont ouverts les bras sans chercher ce que j'avais vécu avant, sans vouloir connaître tout de moi. Ils me laissent le temps de me faire à eux, de m'apprivoiser. Et chez eux mon inquiétude disparaît. Je me sens bien. Heureuse. Quand je ris je suis sincère et je ne pense pas à mes problèmes.

Après tout je suis libre. Libre de dire ce que je veux, de parler à qui je veux, de penser ce que je veux, de faire ce que je veux. Je peux partir quand ça m'arrange où je le souhaite en prévenant le minimum de personnes, je sais que ça ne gène pas. Je ne suis pas à proprement parlé redevenue celle que j'étais avant tout ça. D'abord parce que je ne peux plus l'être et puis parce que, paradoxalement je me méfie moins. Avant je me méfiais de tout et ce n'est pas pour ça que je n 'ai pas souffert. Alors quitte à souffrir un peu plus je me dis que je peux bien oser plus.

Et ça me fait du bien. Sortir avec ces gens tous si différents qu'on se demande ce qui fait qu'ils traînent ensemble, tous m'ayant adopté comme on adopte un chat qui vient mendier à votre fenêtre du jour au lendemain.

Si ils savaient, me regarderaient-t-ils différemment ? Probablement que oui ou bien peut être que non. Je me relis et je pense que je suis amère par moments. C'est normal mais en même temps j'ai acquis récemment cette certitude. Il n'y a rien qui ne puisse me faire mal longtemps.

Ecrire tout ce que j'écris c'est un moyen pour moi de déverser toute cette bille moite qui pend quelque part à l'ouest de mon cœur (où à tout autre point cardinal d'ailleurs). Quand j'écris tout cela et que je referme le cahier après, je me sens rassenée. J'obtient par ce moyen ce réconfort et ce calme que j'ai tant de mal à atteindre.

Je me sens souvent vidée et j'ai faim après. Mais je me sens aussi mieux chaque jour. Quand j'accepte ce qui m'est arrivé, quand j'accepte de me regarder en face entre quatre yeux, je me rend compte que s'avouer ce que l'on est, est la plus difficile des épreuves que l'on puisse subir.

Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Sans doute ne suis-je pas très claire. Je m'en rend compte mais il est difficile d'expliquer ce qui n'a pas de mots pour.

La colère que j'avais envers Ron c'est dévidée comme si j'étais une bobine de laine et ce cahier un tricot. Je n'ai plus de colère. J'ai encore eut des nouvelles de lui, mais je me suis contentée de supprimer le message sans chercher à comprendre. Ce n'était pas de la colère qui vibrait en moi et ça m'a étonnée. Je m'attendais à de la rage comme habituellement. Mais pas cette fois non. Je me suis sentie extraordinairement paisible. J'accepte ces nouvelles avec un détachement étrange. Je me demande vaguement ce qu'il me reproche et pourquoi il ne me lâche pas mais je ne parvient plus à me sentir concernée par le sujet.

Je me dis juste qu'il finira par se lasser lui aussi puisque j'ai réussit à me lasser de ma haine. Je n'ai plus envie de lui faire de mal, je pense juste qu'avec le temps il m'oubliera. J'espère juste que ce sera vite. Parce que ces messages sont un peu comme les rappels des vaccins, piquants et douleurs quelques secondes puis on les oublie. Mais dérangeants.

Une piqûre de moustique par une nuit d'été me ferait le même effet.

Je veux me concentrer sur ce qui compte, mes examens, ma famille, mes amis. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. J'ai le temps de reprendre confiance en moi. L'autre jour une amie m'a dit, j'espère que tu finiras la prochaine année avec un nouveau copain. Et je lui ais répondu que j'avais bien assez d'emmerdes sans avoir besoin d'avoir un mec à gérer en plus de cela. Je le pense vraiment.

J'ai envie de me remettre avec quelqu'un parce que je sais que rester seule ne m'aide pas à guérir. Mais en même temps je ne me sens pas prête à donner à cette personne tout ce qu'elle voudra. Je ne peux pas. Et je crois que ce ne serait pas honnête de foncer tête baissée dans une relation si je ne m'investie pas dedans.

Mon frère a des amis complètement farfelus qui m'ont pris sous leurs ailes comme une petite sœur. Je sais que je plais à l'un deux, j'arrive à me l'avouer. Au début je pensais qu'il plaisantait, que mon cerveau délirait, que c'était impossible. Aujourd'hui et à chaque fois que je le vois un peu plus, je me rends compte qu'il est sincère. Même si je ne comprend pas ce qu'il me trouve. Et je l'avoue, ce serait simple d'accepter ces avances, de faire ce qu'il attends.

Seulement je ne veux plus me mentir et je ne veux plus mentir à quelqu'un. Je pourrais, mais je ne le souhaite plus. Tout ceci est terminé. Et il ne mérite pas que je me mette avec lui simplement pour oublier Ron et le mal qu'il m'a fait. Je me suis mise avec Ron pour oublier le mal que j'avait à Victor. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre parce que j'ai peur de m'avouer une vérité dérangeante. Il mérite, et je pense que je le mérite aussi, que chacun de nous trouve quelqu'un qui sera avec lui parce que cette personne nous aimera réellement et pas pour fuir je ne sais quelle douleur plutôt que de l'affronter. Fuir encore et toujours. Je ne veux plus jamais fuir. Je ne me déroberais plus ni devant ce que je ressent, ni devant ma vie.

Je ne fuirais plus jamais.

Aujourd'hui le ciel est lourd de nuages gris et de rayures de soleil. Parmi ces nuages, l'air flotte, lourds de souvenirs. Souvenirs de ce passé ou j'ai ris, chanté, ou je m'amusais avec ces gens que j'appelais amis. Nos soirées dans notre salle commune, à jouer aux tarot ou aux échecs, somnolant près du feu. Quand Seamus et Harry me chatouillait pour que j'accepte de les laisser rester près de moi. Ces souvenirs sonnent à mes oreilles, encore 5 ans après et l'air, l'air à un goût de tendresse et de rire.

Je souris en me demandant ce qu'ils sont devenus aujourd'hui. Je me souviens de cette promesse stupide faite à la fin de nos études avec Lavande et les autres du groupe. _Dans 5 ans on se retrouvera ici, dans le parc, sur ce banc. Oui ici et on se parlera de tout ce qu'on a fait depuis, de toutes nos joies et nos tristesses. On se reverra les filles, on sera pas comme les autres qui promettent et se perdent de vue, non nous on sera différentes. Amies jusqu'à la mort._

Mais qu'est-elle devenue celle qui avait une vie amoureuse aussi compliquée qu'une tapisserie ? Qu'est devenue la timide qui réfléchissait cinquante milles fois avant de se lancer dans un truc ? Est ce que cette année, l'année de notre promesse, il y aura quelqu'un sur le banc pour prendre les autres dans les bras ? Ou bien est ce que le seul compagnon du banc de nos délires sera le vent chantant nos souvenirs et notre absence dans une complainte délicate ?

Serais-je là ? Serez-vous là ?

Peut être, peut être pas. Mais après tout penser aux autres est une preuve que notre amitié perdurera même si nos chemins se sont séparés, même si nous ne nous voyions plus, même si je pense à vous souvent.

Je vous aime toujours mes amies.

C'est amusant comme une chanson peut vous rappelez ce que vous avez perdu. Ce qui restera tout le reste de votre vie comme un souvenir. Une jeunesse dorée à rire et à pleurer entre amis, à boire et à délirer. Ne garder que le meilleur pour continuer à avancer, encore, encore et toujours. Si je t'avais écouté Lavande, jamais je ne me serais mise avec Ron.

Et que dirais-tu aujourd'hui si tu me voyais ? Ton rire résonne à mon oreille comme si tu étais là. si proche et si lointaine. Un souvenir à peine plus vivant qu'un murmure, une présence réconfortante. _Eh ben Hermione, qu'est ce que t'as changé !! Pourquoi t'es devenue aussi sérieuse ? Allez viens, on va se bourrer la gueule !!_

Oui, je te vois bien me dire cela. Ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui s'est passé ni pourquoi, juste constater et m'emmener boire un verre. Tu ne connaissais pas de chagrin qu'on ne pouvait oublier en allant boire avec des amis. Tu n'avais pas tord. Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié tout ce que m'avais appris.

Maintenant que je me souviens, je n'oublierai plus.

Je suis allée en ville hier faire les magasins. Encore une chose que je n'avais plus faite depuis longtemps. Incorrigible, une fois lancée là-dedans, les boutiques défilent et la carte bleue aligne les chiffres pour suivre mes envies. Six hauts au total, plus des bottes. On ne se refait pas. Et dire qu'il y a peu de temps encore je disait détestais faire les magasins. Je suis restée tellement longtemps dans la parfumerie que Laetitia s'est demandée ce que je faisais.

Hum… voilà encore une chose que je redécouvre. Me serais-je véritablement transformée depuis quelques mois ? Je voulais encore faire la lingerie mais il paraît que ma carte aurait pas tenu le coup. C'est terriblement dommage…

Quand ? A quel moment suis-je devenue ainsi ? Je viens de réaliser que ma vie durant, je l'ai passée à fuir. Fuir ma vie, fuir les gens qui m'aimaient ou qui s'attachaient à moi. Je me souviens de Nico que j'ai carrément poussé dans les bras d'une autre alors que je l'aimais. Je pensais ne pas être celle qui fallait pour lui, je pensais que je ne méritais pas d'être aimée. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était les autres qui me donnaient cette impression d'être nulle et de ne mériter que d'être seule. Mais je constate aujourd'hui que tout vient de moi.

Depuis toute petite je pense ne pas être aimée. Parce que je refuse de l'être. J'ai tellement peur de m'attacher, que je refuse qu'il soit possible que l'on s'attache à moi. Ca ne devrait pas être possible, il ne devrait pas y avoir de gens pour m'apprécier. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours pensé ça. Depuis toute petite j'ai toujours été entourée de gens, mais je n'ai jamais crut qu'ils m'aimaient. Maintenant je me rends compte que ces gens tiennent à moi et que moi je les jette pour ne pas me mettre à les aimer. Parce que j'ai trop peur, peur de me retrouver seule, peur que demain, personne ne soit là pour me prendre dans les bras, peur de ce que je ressent.

Ma grand mère disait toujours que pleurer ne servait à rien et qu'il fallait être forte et froide pour arriver quelque part dans la vie. Alors j'ai suivit son conseil (une enfant est très influençable) et aujourd'hui j'ai peur de m'attacher. Peur de m'avouer que j'aime ces personnes, que j'aime ces gens qui me côtoient, peur de ce que je ressent, des envies que j'ai qui ne sont pas toujours des plus innocentes.

Peur de mon cœur qui bat, de la moiteur de mes mains quand Il est près de moi. Peur de ces choses que je veux ressentir de tout mon être, tout en ayant peur de m'ouvrir complètement. Peur de souffrir, peur de mourir, sans être aimée.

J'ai peur d'aimer parce qu'aimer va avec souffrance. Peur de m'attacher parce que les séparations sont douloureuses. J'ai peur de souffrir et cette peur, me fait plus mal que toutes les douleurs du monde.

Je n'ai fait que me précipiter dans les bras de Ron pour oublier que je refusais d'aimer Victor comme lui m'aimait. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pourtant avec lui je me sentais forte, je me sentais femme, je me sentait bien. Bien comme si c'était normal, bien comme à ma place. Alors qu'avec Ron, ce que je ressentais était une émotion bien différente, plus proche du _ce que je fais est mal mais c'est bien plus amusant que de regarder en face ce que je ressent_ ! Je me foutais de tout à l'époque ou j'ai foncé dans ces bras. Je voulais juste oublier, oublier que je ne pouvait donner à Victor ce qu'il recherchait. Coucher avec lui sur un pari alors qu'il m'aimait sincèrement. Je voulais le faire souffrir, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse m'oublier sans regrets, pourtant je regrette, je regrette de lui avoir dit qu'entre lui et Ron j'avais fait mon choix, et ce n'était pas lui. Je regrette parce qu'il ne méritait pas autant de souffrance.

J'ai été plus douce avec Ron alors qu'il m'avait fait bien plus de mal. Bien plus de mal parce que je croyait qu'il m'aimait, je croyait pouvoir oublier que je ne l'aimait pas. Alors qu'il se moquait éperdument de ce que je ressentais, que pour lui tout pouvait finir par passer, qu'on se faisait à tout. mais je ne me suis jamais faite à lui, pas plus que je ne me suis faite à l'idée d'avoir fait souffrir Victor dix fois plus qu'il ne le méritait. Il a toujours été correct avec moi, toujours tendre et présent même après notre séparation. Quand il y a eut cette histoire d'harcèlement, c'est lui qui m'a soutenue alors que Ron restait tranquillement assis à jouer aux échecs. C'est lui qui m'a prit dans les bras, qui m'a bercé en me disant qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne me faire du mal. Pas tant qu'il serait en vie.

C'était un ami comme je n'en rencontrerais plus jamais. Et je l'ai laissé partir, je l'ai viré en déchirant chaque parcelle de son cœur. Je l'ai piétiné comme on piétine un vieux joué cassé. Alors qu'il méritait douceur et tendresse, réconfort, parce qu'après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si je n'étais pas prête.

Depuis il n'y a plus eut personne pour me prendre dans les bras parce que j'ai rejeté tous les potentiels. Je n'ai plus voulu que l'on m'approche, et je me rends compte avec le recul, que ces gens, ces gens que je pensait avoir relégué au fond de mon cœur, fermé à double tour mes sentiments dans une cage d'acier inoxydable, ces gens sont là pour moi. Ils m'appellent et me consolent, ils me font rire et s'inquiètent, ils ne me jugent pas, ils m'entourent. Tout cet amour je pensais ne jamais l'avoir, je pensais qu'il était bon que je ne l'ai jamais.

Mais putain que je les aime !! Je les adore pour leurs délires, parce qu'ils me font me sentir bien. Parce qu'avec eux je suis forte, je suis moi, je suis heureuse. Parce qu'avec eux mes sourires ne sont pas feins, mes éclats de rire brisés par la tristesse de ne pas être celle que ma famille voudrait que je sois. En fait ma famille, celle qui était m'a donné l'impression de placer la barre dix mètres au-dessus de ma tête, ne me jugent pas, ne me demandent pas d'être différente. Parce que cette famille de cœur que sont mes amis ne me demandent rien, ils m'acceptent.

Et c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Même si avec tout ce que je leur ai fait subir, je me demande pourquoi ils sont encore là, soutiens invisibles autour de moi, ces mains sur mes épaules que je suis là seule à voir. Ces bras qui me soutiennent quand tout devient trop dur à porter. Qui tiennent le flambeau de mes ennuis quand je n'y arrive plus.

Ils sont là, même quand tout part en vrille. Ils ont toujours été là.

Et c'est bon de les savoir présents.

J'ai honte d'avoir fuit mes sentiments si longtemps, j'ai honte d'avoir peur de souffrir parce que finalement, l'amour, l'amitié, sont les sentiments les plus merveilleux au monde. Et ils méritent qu'on souffre pour eux.

Je voudrais avouer ce que je ressent là tout au fond de moi quand je les vois mais je n'en suis pas encore capable. Je me l'avoue à moi-même, c'est déjà le premier pas vers un changement. Finalement mon bonheur, c'est moi qui le tient au creux de mes mains.

Il suffit que je le laisse déployer ses ailes pour qu'il tournoie autour de moi. Il suffit que j'arrête d'avoir peur, que j'accepte que tout bonheur est suivi de souffrances, mais que c'est pour cela qu'il est si beau.

_**¤**_

_**¤ Hermione Granger ¤**_

_**¤**_

_**Alfa**_


	5. Epilogue

_**¤**_

_**¤ **__**Epilogue **__**¤**_

_**¤**_

Aujourd'hui cela fera un an que j'ai quitté Ron.

Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'y penser mais Blaise n'arrête pas de me répéter, vide toi, écris le, fais quelque chose mais cesse de garder cela pour toi. Et vu qu'il est véritablement convaincant quand il le souhaite, je lui obéit histoire d'avoir la paix.

Alors, que puis-je donc raconter ?

Tant de choses se sont produites depuis la dernière écriture. A vrai dire, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je n'écrirai pas. Mais bon, la vie étant ce qu'elle est et étant donné que je ne veux pas qu'il me mette à la porte de mon propre appartement, je suis bien obligée de lui obéir.

Avant tout, j'ai commencé mes études d'avocat. Il paraît que je ne suis pas mauvaise en droit commun. Avec tout le mal que je me donne pour étudier, cela me semble un juste résultat pour les efforts fournis, non ?

La fac est remplie de gens sympas avec qui je passe d'agréables journées à rire et à parler de tout et de rien. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Blaise. Lui aussi est encore en cours mais dans la section des Aurors. Il paraît que c'est très mal vu et que depuis son entrée, certains de ces anciens amis de Serpentards ne lui adressent plus la parole. Il faut dire qu'avec les antécédents de sa mère et ses fréquentations, personne ne le voyait trop finir là.

C'est un type étrange. La plupart du temps il est assez sociable mais il se referme subitement sans que l'on sache pourquoi. C'est une vilaine habitude et même avec moi, avec qui il est le plus ouvert, j'ai la désagrable sensation qu'il se garde une porte de sortie par peur de s'attacher. Nous formons sûrement un duo des plus étrange.

Au début nous ne nous parlions pas. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes amis. Jusqu'au jour ou Luna, Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle, a débarqué comme une fleur. A l'époque, je venais de m'installer dans un nouvel appartement et j'entamais un travail entre mes heures de cours. Malgré cela, j'avais du mal à joindre les deux bouts et en fin de mois, il m'arrivait de ne pas manger grand chose.

J'avais parlé à Luna de mes problèmes pécuniers. Je refusait que mes parents paient mes études supérieures, par fierté mal placée je dirais et par conséquent, je leur faisait croire que tout allait bien, que les loyers étaient ridiculement bas dans le monde des Sorciers et tout passait comme une lettre à la poste.

Mais je n'en menais pas large pour autant et à cette époque, il m'arrivait même d'avoir un ou deux loyers de retard. De plus, nous étions en pleine période de partiels ce qui me mettait encore plus sur les nerfs. J'allais en cours le matin, au boulot l'après-midi et je révisait comme une malade en soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Je me réveillais blafarde pour une nouvelle journée. J'étais irascible au possible et n'importe quoi suffisait pour me mettre hors de moi.

Luna débarqua donc, portant encore une de ces tenues étranges. Je me suis toujours demandé où elle pouvait bien s'habiller pour trouver de telles fringues. Blaise était à côté d'elle, silencieux comme une tombe si bien qu'au début je ne fis pas vraiment attention à lui. De toute manière, je ne le connaissait pas tant que ça, puisque du temps de Poudlard nous ne traînions pas ensemble.

Elle nous l'avait présenté et nous avions mangés tout ensemble. J'avais discuté un peu avec Blaise et apprit en même temps qu'il était dans une belle panade lui aussi. Sa mère venait d'être mise en accusation pour les multiples meutres qu'elle avait, à priori, pérpétré sur ses maris successifs et condamnée à Azkaban.

Zabini devenait donc un nom honni dans la population sorcière et particulièrement dans les nobles familles et chez les fonctionnaires hauts placés. Il devait donc subvenir à ses besoins seul et trouver un travail d'étudiant rapidement. Et bien entendu, il lui fallait aussi un logement jusqu'à ce que l'affaire se tasse un peu.

Je me souviens avoir jeté un regard étrange à Luna quand Blaise m'a raconté tout cela. Evidemment, occupée comme elle l'était à rire des pitreries de Colin, elle ne s'en est pas vraiment rendue compte. Ou peut être a t'elle fait exprès de jouer les indifférentes allez savoir. Avec luna, il est toujours difficile de comprendre les pourquoi de ces actions.

Toujours est-il que j'ai tout de suite proposé à Blaise d'être mon colocataire. Nos loyers seraient divisés par deux ce qui signifiait moins de problèmes à la fin du mois pour moi et qui plus est, j'aurais de la compagnie.

Dans les derniers temps, la solitude me pesait presque autant que mes problèmes d'argent, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Au début, il a refusé. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'on se parlait et qu'il était un peu étonné de tant de gentillesse. Enfin je pense que c'est pour ça, il faudra que je lui demande. Toutefois le connaissant, il y a de grandes chances qu'il se moque de moi et arrive à changer de sujet avant d'être obliger de répondre à la question. C'est comme cela qu'il fait quand il veut éviter un sujet épineux. Et comme ça me donne mal à la tête d'insister parce que je finis toujours par perdre, eh bien je le laisse faire. Ca a le mérite de le rendre heureux et vu qu'il lui en faut peu, je le laisse croire qu'il gagne.

Toujours est-il qu'on a continué à se voir et qu'au bout de trois semaines, il a finit par remettre cette histoire sur le tapis et a emménagé à l'appartement. Ca fait maintenant 6 mois qu'il habite avec moi et j'en ai vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs. Monsieur n'est pas de bonne humeur le matin, il est même carrément grognon. Mais c'est tellement amusant de le voir errer dans l'appartement en baillant et en se frottant les yeux, l'air de se demander pourquoi il est sorti de son lit, que cela compense relativement aisément sa mauvaise humeur.

Il est plutôt bon cuisinier. En vérité, il a pas mal de qualités ! Blaise est le colocataire le plus sympa que j'ai jamais eut la chance de rencontrer. Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passées, nous avons fait connaissance et je me suis vite prise d'amitié pour ce drôle de bonhomme. Ce n'est pas au goût de Colin qui me le fait sentir de façon plus ou moins claire au fur et à mesure que passent les semaines.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie. Je pense qu'il a peur de perdre mon amitié sous prétexte que j'ai Blaise. Mais ce qu'il y a entre Colin et moi n'est pas comparable à ce qui m'unit à Blaise.

Il ne parle pas beaucoup, la majorité du temps en tout cas. Il y a des quarts d'heures entiers ou nous sommes assis tous les deux sur la canapé à rien faire et sans rien dire. C'est étrange mais ce silence ne me dérange pas. Loin de le ressentir comme quelque chose de gênant, je le ressent plutôt comme une discussion, faite de gestes et de regards.

Parfois en revanche il parle tellement longtemps et de n'importe quoi que l'on en perds la tête. Il paraît souvent complétement ailleurs, et prêt à n'importe quelle stupidité et la seconde d'après, il me regarde et me sort une phrase qui correspond parfaitement au prolongement de mes pensées.

Il est devenu pratiquement le centre de ma vie et ça ne me dérange même pas. Ce qui m'énerve c'est cette habitude qu'il a de deviner à quoi je pense comme s'il était dans ma tête alors que pour moi, ce qu'il pense est juste inaccessible. Je trouve cela à la fois génial et éreintant.

Mais je fait avec et dans ces cas là, je me contente d'éclater de rire ou de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure, souvent de l'eau. Après il me saute dessus et me chatouille jusqu'à ce que je crie grâce. Et vu que je ne m'avoue jamais vaincue, il arrive que je reste un quart d'heure à moitié sur lui tandis qu'il me tient les mains pour ne pas que je l'attaque. Dès qu'il relâche sa vigilance, je recommence mon manège et nous rions comme des imbéciles.

Je sais bien que c'est stupide mais je réussit à tout oublier quand il est près de moi. Mes soucis n'existent plus. Mes ennuis s'effacent. Quand il sourit, j'ai l'impression de m'apaiser intérieurement, comme s'il me transmettait sa force. C'est flippant et incroyable à la fois.

Il me soutient toujours et quand il a un problème, il vient toujours vers moi pour que je l'aide à le résoudre. Devant moi, il sait qu'il peu flancher, qu'il a le droit de ne pas être fort et de s'inquiéter pour sa mère. Il sait que je ne le jugerai pas, que je comprends simplement que sa mère est celle qui l'a mise au monde, qui l'a élevée et qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse juger que d'aimer sa mère soit une insulte à la justice. Car même si elle a commis des crimes, pour lui, elle est juste celle qui le prenait dans les bras quand il avait fait un cauchemard, celle qui le consolait quand il tombait et ce faisait mal, celle qui l'acceuillait à chaques vacances. Elle est son pilier, son seul lien stable et il s'accorche à elle parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre auquel s'accrocher.

La majorité de ses amis lui ont tournés le dos. Justement à cause de cela. Je trouve cela injuste et immoral. De vrais amis devraient le soutenir et pas s'éloigner. Il ne pleure pas devant moi, jamais, mais je sais qu'il a besoin parfois de moi et je le soutient comme je peux. La plupart du temps, c'est lui qui est là pour moi, quelle sorte d'amie serais-je si je n'étais pas la pour lui en retour ?

Bien sûr il n'y a pas que cela entre nous. Du moins c'est ce que pense la majorité de nos amis. Mais quand je vois ces yeux briller de joie lorsque nous regardons ensemble un film, assis dans notre canapé, dans notre salon commun, quand nous rions et pleurons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je sais que rien ne pourrait être mieux.

Blaise a une petite amie. Enfin si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça. Encore une autre source de problème pour lui surtout qu'elle lui pique des crises de jalousie intense du fait qu'il vit avec moi. Je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais je ne le crie pas pour autant sur les toîts. Si seulement elle pouvait un peu se calmer aussi.

Il voudrait la quitter. C'est une idée presque aussi constante pour lui que celle de se raser tous les matins. Il veut le faire mais il n'y arrive pas, il l'aime trop pour cela. Je sais qu'il en souffre, seulement quand il parle d'elle, ces yeux sont rêveurs et son sourire tendre. Elle lui fait du mal, mais elle le rend infiniement heureux en même temps.

Et moi je suis là à l'observer sans rien dire. Je me taît. Et je sais que j'ai raison de le faire mais ça ne fait pas passer la pilule pour autant.

Si je parle de tout cela, c'est uniquement pour faire plaisir à Blaise et aussi parce que je suis sûre qu'il va lire cette stupidité qu'il m'oblige à écrire pour me défouler. Alors vu que tu vas me piquer le journal, trouver le moyen de le lire et arriver ici, je te le dis d'avance Blaise, tu es filou et je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi retord que toi, tu me le payeras.

Mais bon, je t'aime bien quand même ne t'inquiète pas, tu feras juste la vaisselle toute la semaine.

Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, au début, je pense que j'aurais sûrement tué la dite petite amie à coups de pieds un peu partout sur son corps. Et puis finalement, les semaines ont passé et je me suis juste dit qu'il valait mieux attendre que l'idée vienne de lui. Malheureusement, il sait être particulièrement lent d'esprit quand il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose et je soupçonne donc qu'on en ait encore pour un petit moment avant qu'il n'accepte l'idée.

Quand à moi. Eh bien moi tout va bien. J'ai retrouvé une vie stable, je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, géniaux et j'en ai supprimé quelques uns parmis les anciens. Je vois encore Harry quelque fois mais ce n'est plus comme avant entre nous. L'ombre de Ron semble flotter entre nous deux et je pense qu'on ne surmontera jamais cela. Notre amitié n'est pas vraiment morte, elle s'est juste disloquée avec le temps et les épreuves.

Je suppose que c'est ainsi que l'on grandit et même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir, l'âge adulte n'est pas là pour nous faire plaisir tout le temps. Chacun a des responsabilités à assumer, des actes à prendre en charge.

Je dois continuer à avancer, toujours et ne plus regarder en arrière. C'est pour cela que, même si j'entends déjà Blaise hurler quand je lui dirais, c'est la dernière fois que j'écrirai dans ce journal et problablement aussi que je vais le brûler un jour. Ou peut être pas qui sait ?

C'est juste que... Eh bien l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis le temps et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester plonger dans ma douleur et dans ma colère. Je ne veux pas vivre de ma haine. C'est arrivé, c'est aujourd'hui du passé. L'avenir est devant moi et ce n'est pas en ressassant sans cesse les événements passés que je vais avancer.

Ce qui est paradoxal c'est que tout cela ne m'a pas rendue plus renfermée ou plus taciturne ou même plus méfiante. Je suppose avec raison que Blaise et Luna y soient pour quelque chose car leur appui est une des choses qui comptent le plus pour moi actuellement. S'ils n'étaient pas là pour me changer les idées, pour délirer de tout et de rien, sans doute ma vie serait-elle différente. Mais ils sont là, ils me soutiennent et j'ai envie, pour moi et pour eux, d'affronter la vie plutôt que de la fuir.

C'est fatiguant de fuir tout le temps. C'est difficile, de plus en plus, d'être en colère et d'entretenir cette colère. C'est vrai, elle est toujours présente et je sais qu'il m'en faudrait peu pour qu'elle ressorte. Mais elle n'est plus nécéssaire.

La seule rage que j'ai, est celle d'être heureuse. Et je me battrai pour qu'elle triomphe, coûte que coûte même si ce bonheur que je dois trouver me fait mourir.

J'accepte le combat avec sérénité. Parce que la vie est un combat et que vouloir la vivre, la vivre vraiment plutôt que de la regarder passer en rêvant à une autre, est le plus difficile de tous les combats que l'on puisse mener.

Et j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'attendre que tout s'efface et que tout redevienne comme avant. Tout ne sera jamais comme avant. Je ne serait plus jamais aussi lucide qu'à cet instant, je ne serais plus jamais aussi innocente qu'avant, je ne serais plus jamais celle que j'ai été enfant, adolescente ou la personne que je suis maintenant.

A cet instant, à cette seconde, je suis moi. Et à la suivante je serais toujours moi mais sans être pareille.

C'est ainsi que le temps passe et que la vie s'écoule. C'est ainsi que notre histoire se crée et s'écrit et même s'efface. Pourquoi devrais-je attendre que ma vie soit différente de ce qu'elle a été jusqu'à présent ? Je ne peux revenir en arrière, je ne peux changer ce qui est fait, je ne peux dénouer le temps et inverser la spirale infernale. Alors autant vivre avec et aller de l'avant.

Et croquer la vie à pleine dent.

Maintenant, je vais m'arrêter là parce que le temps passe et que mes cours ne se révisent pas tous seuls. J'ai un bon repas qui m'attends et qui me titille les narines et je pense que je vais encore me régaler. Blaise est un cuisinier hors pair et cet imbécile passe son temps à nous concocter des plats qui feraient saliver d'envie les maîtres de la tour d'Argent. En plus, nous avons prévu de nous regarder Saw II ce soir et j'ai vraiment très très envie de le voir.

... Colin vient se soir passer la soirée avec nous. Il m'a promis un massage et je le veuuuuuuuuuuuuux (le massage hein pas Colin ? ok?). Après on va jouer aux cartes et je vais les laminer puis Luna va arriver, on va à nouveau regarder un autre film et rejouer aux cartes en buvant un verre ou deux et je pense qu'on va tous finir par s'endormir sur la table de la cuisine.

C'est une bonne soirée qui se précise là et j'ai envie d'aller la faire.

Je pense que c'est là que les adieux sont de rigueur.

_Alors..._

_Sayonara_

_**¤**_

_**¤ **__**Fin **__**¤**_

_**¤**_

_Pourquoi un épilogue ? Et pourquoi si longtemps après la dernière parution ? Eh bien, a vrai dire, je voulais faire d'autres chapitres et puis je ne voulais pas. Ensuite je ne voyait pas quoi mettre. Et pour tout avouer, je n'y pensais même plus. Mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'il manquait véritablement quelque chose pour que je puisse marquer fin de l'histoire à bientôt. Je pense que là, j'ai réussit mon coup. J'ai tout écrit et il n'y a vraiment plus rien à dire. Hermione continue son petit bonhomme de chemin et se cherche toujours. Elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse mais elle n'est pas triste non plus. Peut être que dans la vrai vie, ça n'est pas toujours comme ça mais là, c'est ainsi. Si on y croit suffisamment et si on veut vraiment être heureux, je pense qu'on peut tous l'être. Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté._

_Bisous à tous !_


End file.
